


The Crickets That Would Convice Me to Call It a Night

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some dude with his hand caught in the vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crickets That Would Convice Me to Call It a Night

**Author's Note:**

> saw the prompt on tumblr. ill write the snowman prompt at some point and write the wtnv sequel and halloween fic, but tbh i need to finish my winter soldier cosplay in 5 days and im rly stressed bc the arm might not work and ugggghhhh. so yea sorry if i go a bit awol.
> 
> title from headfirst slide into cooperstown on a bad bet by fob

University was a weird place. It was three in the morning, Tyler couldn't sleep, and he had found some dude kneeling down with one hand stuck in the vending machine. He stood, watching him try to move his arm, eventually sighing and resting his head against the glass.  
  
"Uh?" Tyler said. Technically, it wasn't words, but he had only slept for a few hours, and he had woken up five minutes ago.  
  
The guy straightened up a bit, turning to face him. "Hey!" he said, glancing down at his arm. "The chocolate bar didn't fall and I don't have any more money."  
  
"Oh," Tyler said, mad continued to stand there. It took him a few seconds of awkward, wordless eye contact before he realised he should offer to help. "Do you want help?"  
  
The guy smiled, and nodded. "That'd be nice."  
  
At first, Tyler tried to help the stranger get his arm out without kneeling down next to him, but it only ended up making his back hurt, so he settled on his knees. It took them a good two minutes of pulling and wiggling him around, but eventually the guy's arm was out of the vending machine.  
  
The man glared at it, and looked longingly at the skittles, and Tyler had a dollar in his pocket, so he figured he might as well buy them for him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, looking at Tyler in awe when he was given the skittles. Tyler blushed at bit at the way the man was looking at him.  
  
"I'd better sleep," he mumbled, and started to walk away hen the stranger put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face him.  
  
"Um. I'm Josh," he said, and pulled something out of his pocket- a receipt, if looked like- and scribbled on it. "You should talk to me."  
  
He handed it to Tyler, and then he walked off with his skittles, his cheeks a bit pink. Tyler looked down at the phone number written on the piece of paper and thought, _How the heck did I pick up a cute guy by helping him get his hand out a vending machine_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can [send me prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if you wanna.


End file.
